Field
The described technology generally relates to a mask frame assembly and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display is an active matrix flat panel display. These displays are driven with a low voltage and are lightweight and thin. They also have wide viewing angles, good contrast, and fast response times, thereby being considered one of the best next-generation display technologies.